Nami's Not Hot
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: Sometimes the heat can make even Nami stupid.


Luffy sat on the lions head leaning against the spikes of it's mane observing his crew. To others who did not know the young man would assume he was trying to figure out their weaknesses and strength as if he were ready to fight them, a glare was set upon his face, yet he was not angry, just...jealous, of a certain girl. It was hot, to hot, if Nami didnt make him wear sun screen his skin would have melted into nothing by now. His body fell limp not wanting to use energy, how was his crew faring to this horrible heat? He slowly moved his head from Zoro to Robin. ' they are definitely hot ' he thought. After going over his crew multiple times he could only conclude that the only crew member who wasn't hot was Nami, his beloved Navigator. She lay on her lawn chair besides Robin, a smile on her face, her hair tied into a loose pony tail ,which gracefully laid on the lawn chair; her long hair made him even hotter, his straw hat lay upon her exposed stomach, her hand laying on top of it, as if protecting it. She turned on her side facing him, her smile widening once eye contact was made between the two. Nami was definitely not hot, but she did make him hotter. Annoyed, the captain jumped off sunnys head making his way to the orange haired girl. She pulled her legs to her chest making room for him to sit down, even then she didn't seem to be showing any signs of being hot. He sat infront of her his legs crossed, head tilted observing his navigator once again. She wore a simple red two piece bikini, nothing more nothing less, save for his straw hat which now was placed atop her head.

"Ya know captain, you shouldn't stare at a girls body, anyone else would think you were being a pervert"

"Nami your not hot." She froze up, her hands falling to her side, her eyes turned into slits mirroring those of a cat. Of course his timing was horrible he was an idiot, most people would brush the captains comment aside or make the much needed connection of the sun and sweaty crew members which Nami did not. Her mind worked differently, though she was one of the first to join the crew and knew the captain best, unlike every other crew member she didnt see luffy as just an innocent goofy boy, to her he was a Savior, a hero, amazingly strong ,someone to seek comfort in, a man, which was why she took the comment to heart. She stared blankly at the straw hat wearing boy before her , her mind had gone blank no other though in her head except the repetition of the raven hairs previous comment.

"Nami, how come your not hot, Robin is." He used Robin as an example , since she was a female like Nami, only to emphasis the fact that the girl before him was not sweating because of gender, why was she not sweating her butt off and he was, it was imperative that He find out. He climbed on the girl playfully laying his body atop hers, crossing his arms over her chest laying his head atop of his own muscular arms. She was not hot even a tad, it was relaxing and cooling laying on her.

The orange haired women took the comment as a declaration of something toward the archaeologist, That she did not like one bit. Robin was her and Luffys 'big sister' the thought of Luffy dating the blue eyed woman sickened her.

"Nami~" Nami glared up at the boy who now hovered over her own body. His arms and knees held him from falling on her, He also glared back at her. She had to admit, He looked quit intimidating.

"Nami, it's really hot! Why aren't you sweating like the rest of us!" She now gaped at the boy, she looked around the ship, Zoro, Robin and even Franky fanned the air trying to become less sweaty. She mentally face palmed Turing her attention back to Luffy. His shirt was gone, sweat beaded down his forehead and chest. She was also an idiot sometimes. She cleared her throat.

"I took an ice bath a little while ago, if you want, I could go ask Sanji for some ice and prepare you one." She misunderstood her captain, and wanted to make up for it. He grinned at her.

"That would be nice, Nami." She slid out from underneath him and began walking to the kitchen. The heat made Nami an idiot, that she would admit. Maybe next time she'd remember, it was Luffy she's talking to.

"Oh, and Nami!" She turned to face him, a small smile sat upon her lips.

"You're pretty hot today, red looks nice on you." He smirked knowingly at her, had he know what she would be thinking? She blushed, and it made her captain a second Sanji.


End file.
